


Portal Birthday Story

by EmmaCamilarr



Series: Emma's One-Shots [3]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaCamilarr/pseuds/EmmaCamilarr
Summary: For the Portal Anniversary.It's Chell's birthday, and Wheatley has some surprises for her.Has characters from the mod Portal Stories: Mel. Go check out the mod, it's great!Talkative!MelHuman!Wheatley and Virgil





	Portal Birthday Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadasaMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadasaMoriarty/gifts).



"Luv, I made something for your birthday~" Wheatley sing-songed.

 _And what is it?_ Chell signed back.

"It's a surprise~"

 _Did you burn the kitchen?_   Chell half-joked. Honestly, Wheatley was really close to turning their house into a fire once.

"Nope, got Virgil to do the cooking for me. He even fixed the oven for me!" He picked her up, and, with difficulty (and almost dropping her), brought her downstairs, where Virgil was preparing some punch, and Mel was hanging up balloons. Both of them noticed Chell, and hastily hid the items.

"Wheatley, you were to keep her distracted, and NOT bring her downstairs," Virgil said between gritted teeth.

"It's not my fault that you told me that while I was busy preparing gifts," Wheatley shot back. Virgil rolled his eyes and said to Chell, "Happy birthday, Chell."

Mel came over and hugged Chell. "Happy birthday, Chell!"

"Luv, come over here, I have a surprise for you~" He led her to a pot on top of a cake dish.

 _You got me my pot_ , she said dryly.

"Luv, trust me on this."

Wheatley took off the metal pot from the cake dish, and then revealed a giant black forest cake.

"Tada! Your cake!" He hugged her awkwardly, for he is a giant noodle, and then Mel came over and quickly pulled over to say something to him.

"Are you going to pull the surprise or not, Wheatley? You said you will do it."

"I  will, I will, Mel! At the end of this... But what if she-" Mel cuts him off by pushing him back to Chell. Wheatley turned to Mel to protest, but Mel's expression told him that if he didn't pop the question now, she would be disappointed in him.

Wheatley gulped. "So, uh, luv, we have known each other for a while now.... you know what, I'm doing it now. Chell.... willyoubemygirlfriend?" he rushed out. Chell, who was ready to cut the cake with Virgil's unbelievably-sharp-knife™, dropped the knife onto the counter with a clang. 

 _Wheatley..._ Chell started signing, and Wheatley sweated. Will she say no? What if-

"Yes." The one word came out of Chell's lips before she could stop it. She meant to show Wheatley she could talk later, but this was the way the universe wanted it.

Mel clutched her heart, and smiled widely, Virgil dropped an empty plastic cup on the floor, and Wheatley blinked at her before realizing what happened. "Luv... YOU CAN TALK!?!" Wheatley grabbed his now-girlfriend, and picked her up in a hug.

"Uh... Apple?" Wheatley squeezed her as hard as he could.

 "Ohmygodyoucantalk!"

"Wheatley, don't kill the birthday girl."  Mel grabbed his arm and made him release Chell.

"Sorry, sorry." He smiled toothly at Chell, and grabbed her hands.

"Happy birthday, luv."


End file.
